Drop in Sometime!
by Alasse-Estel
Summary: Oui, it is another Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth story, BUT NO romance (unless it involes Aragorn & Arwen being lovey-dovey). NO SUE FOR ME!
1. Prelude to a Nightmare

I never thought I'd be making one of these.... Ooookay, just to clear it up soyou can't point any fingers, yes I have based the main character on myself, but NO MARY-SUE OR ROMANCE!!!! I hate that... Mary-Sue/Canon I mean... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
I strutted down the sidewalk, muttering little reminders to myself, and kicking an empty can of tomato soup. The worn out copy of The Fellowship of the Ring in my hand was dropping pages by the second and the pungent smell issuing from the binding was a reminder of where I was going. I had my own book, I could of LOANED it to Sarah, but nooo she had to get the library's ancient copy (undoubtable from the first printing) and get ME to return it.... How did I get roped into doing this thing?  
  
"Catherine! YOU need to return it! I have soccer practice! It'll be overdue by the time I'm done! PLEASE!?!!?!?!?"  
  
Oh yeah, I can't stand to see a friend beg...  
  
"Catherine, if you don't do this I'll pummel you ointo the ground..."  
  
The fact that she's nearly twice my size helped too....  
  
The library was getting nearer with each step (and the book was getting lighter) but my thoughts were focused on Sarah insisting I return the ancient text, and the can at my feet. Who would drop a can of tomato soup in the middle of the sidewalk? I wondered idley... Suddeny a foul kick sent Mr. Can tumbling into the road. Usually, like any NORMAL person I would of ignored it and countinued on my way, but something shiny in the bottem of the can caught the sun and it's glittering screamed for me to check it out. Looking to make sure there were no cars coming (I had atleast THAT much sense) I stepped out into the road and lifted the shining culprit from the can. A One Ring! A GOLDEN One Ring! Like, REAL gold! The firey writting on it's side was much more realistic then any others I had seen, but the words spelt out something much different then typical elven script... "PUT ME ON NOW!" THAT was just plain dumb. Someone (likely the same one who threw out that stupid tomato soup) had gone through all that trouble to get a very nice One Ring and made it say PUT ME ON NOW! instead of the poem? Weirdo... I tossed the can over my shoulder then looked at the ring some more. Stupid ring, telling me what to do. I absently popped it on my finger and turned to go back to the sidewalk. Unfourtunatly, two things happened then. One, my shoe laces came untied, and two as I bent over to tie them a big truck came careening around the corner behind me. Faster then you can say Uh Oh, people start freaking out across the street and something HUGE makes contact with my stern and everything goes black...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Allllll righty, I reckon that went fine.... I based Catherine on myself and Sarah on a friend of mine who's NOT a Sarah.... 


	2. Just Hanging Around

Black. That's what I see. Lots and lots of black. More black, more black... Heh? What's that? A dot, a pinhole! A teeny bit of blue.... Uh oh, more blue! More blue! NO BLACK! ALL BLUE!!! Blue and white, lot's o' puffy white...  
  
....Sky....  
  
Oh carp.  
  
I see ground, and trees, and rocks... I see pain heading my way!!!! It's all black again... I've got my eyes closed tight and I'm waiting for the impact...  
  
What's it been now? Three minutes? I don't weigh to much, but I should be down there now...  
  
Am I dead? Naw, I'm still breathing and my hearts beating... But I'm still in the air...  
  
I slowly eased my eyes open. I wasn't falling anymore, but I hadn't landed on the ground either. It was still atleast fifty feet beneath me. I was floating!  
  
Great, I'm an angel... No... I don't have a harp or wings.... Do I have a halo?  
  
I reached up to feel the space above my head, I didn't feel anything at first, but then I bumped into something hard and leafy. Eww, it was on my back too! IN MY SHIRT! Suddenly it dawned on me... I was caught on a tree branch! I laughed at my stupidity. Here I thought was dead and an angel, but in reality I was suspended by my thin shirt and a flimsy tree branch just waiting to drop the final fifty feet and land on my neck! Oh, joy...  
  
About three hours later the situation hadn't changed much... Except I had some company. A chattering crow had made herself at home on my head. I didn't mind to much as long as he didn't plan on leaving me any little "gifts". As me and Babs (that's what I named the crow) hung around, I regaled her with tales of my homeland (the illustrious Florida Panhandle) and sang her folk songs (Dixie Land and others) of great history. On the third verse of Battle Hymn of the Republic I heard a rustling down below. I shut myself up and, careful not to disturb Babs, looked down. "It was coming from this way!" "Hurry,before it starts again!" I held my breath... Suddenly, out of the underbrush two really short dudes with curly brown hair popped out, little swords held unsteadily in their hands. Closely behind them was a tall man with dark hair holding a sword as well. That was about all I could tell. Being directly over them I couldn't see much... The two short guys wandered around the little clearing, trying to be stealthy. The man looked around carefully, then stooped beneath a bush and pulled out... Sarah's copy of the Fellowship of the Ring! I held my tounge and watchedto see what he would do with it, when suddenly I felt something warm and wet oozing down my neck.  
  
"EWWW!!!! GROSSS!!!! BABS, YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" I wiped Babs' smelly "present" off me and swatted her away, yelling insults and squealing about how disgusting this was. I heard two gasps from below and looked down to see the short gusy staring up at me, thier eyes practically popping out of their heads. The man didn't look to surprised. Like he saw girls hanging in trees everyday. He still held the book, unopened, in his hands. That was good. Somehow I didn't think it would be promising if he read that book. After the inital shock the midget fellows started talking excitedly. The man handed Sarah's book to one of them,then stepped closer to my tree. "M'lady,"he said in a deep, wise-ish voice, "what are you doing in such a peculiar perch?" I shrugged as well as I could, which in retrospect, was probaly a stupid thing to do. My branch snapped, and with a look of horror on my face, I plummeted to the ground. Just like last time I never made it. The man broke my fall. When I landed in his arms I thought for an instant how romantic it was, but when he grunted and his knees buckled beneath him, I thought maybe I should go on a diet before dropping into anymore arms... 


End file.
